


Glass

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui's new co-worker catches his eye. He would definitely like to expand their relationship to something more than just work-related. But Itachi is struggling in another relationship, and would like nothing more than Shisui to leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright, now, I'm really struggling with the characterisation here, so it might be a bit ooc. also, I like madara, but someone has to get the short straw and get the shitty role xD you know, behind blue eyes playing in the distance

Shisui was freezing.

If he had known he'd have to wait outside the museum doors for tens of minutes he would have dressed smarter.

The wind was blowing through his clothes and his naked hands were turning purple. The ice that the wind had picked up was clawing at his cheeks. All he could do was shudder and try to not freeze his fingers off, and curse whoever was responsible for unlocking the doors.

What a great first day at his new job.

“I'm sorry I'm late,” Shisui heard, and as he spun around and was ready to reply with a snarky comment he found all of his previous rage vanish.

“It's alright,” Shisui brushed it off instead, even if a minute ago he wanted to punch someone.

It was something he couldn't exactly put his finger on about the other person that made him soft to the core.

Thankfully the other person spared him any introductions and instead unlocked the door, letting Shisui hurry inside to the warmth. Not exactly cozy but an improvement.

He followed the other male, wonder what he had initially thought applying for this job.

He didn't even know this city had a museum of Chinese history.

He could already see himself not wanting to be here.

“I'm Itachi,” said Itachi spun around, offering his hand to Shisui, which Shisui accepted with his painfully numb, purple own.

Itachi looked down at it with worry, both standing there in awkward silence until Itachi pulled away and led Shisui through the dark hall.

“This is the staff room. Here you turn the lights on,” Itachi demonstrated. “You can keep your belongings in the staff room. There's also a bathroom and an excuse for a kitchen if you bring your own food.”

He watched Itachi remove his trench coat and go about in the staff room. Shisui personally was still freezing, and not ready to remove his outerwear.

“So, about my schedule and that..?” Shisui asked.

“Kakashi will switch shifts with me later, he has all information you need,” Itachi answered, and Shisui nodded.

“Are you ok? You seem a bit off,” Shisui dared ask.

“I'm ok,” Itachi answered after a second of contemplating, and Shisui was fine by that.

He proceeded to show Shisui to the counter, demonstrate how the cash register worked and how their bookkeeping was done.

They also had a little corner in the hall where they sell stupid, small souvenirs that Shisui would be tasked with keeping an eye on.

Shisui was offered a chair by the cash register, while Itachi was making room for himself over by the end of the counter.

They sat in awkward silence, and after a few minutes Shisui already decided that this job was boring. He leaned over to the counter, crossing his arms and resting on it.

“So, what kind of employee are you even?” Shisui asked to lighten the mood, raising a brow to Itachi who was busy working on his laptop.

“I am hired as a cashier,” Itachi answered, thoughts deep in his work.

“But.. this place doesn't need two, right?”

Shisui looked around at the empty hall. There was literally not a soul in sight, so why on earth would they need multiple cashiers?

“I also volunteer as this museum's archivist.” Itachi said, still not raising his gaze to meet Shisui's.

“You do it for free? Why?” Shisui asked, confused.

“This museum cannot afford a real archivist. And instead of them hiring someone from another museum to do it, I am.”

“But, why?”

“It's my only chance of one day getting the job at some other museum that does actively collect artifacts,” Itachi sighed. He obviously was not interested in a conversation as he worked on his laptop, but Shisui was bored to death and was oddly curious about what this guy was doing with his life.

“So, what, have you gotten education for this as well?” Shisui asked, his head sinking even further down, leaning on the surface of the desk now.

“I am working on my PhD now."

“Wow, whacko,” Shisui muttered to himself. This guy was ruining his life, obviously. Who wants to work at a museum for that price? Well, what did Shisui have to say, he was also stuck here now.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Shisui mumbled.

He didn't bother disturb Itachi's work any longer, but there was nothing else to do but listen to the gentle tapping of Itachi's fingers. He should have known to bring a book, this place was like a ghost town.

Suddenly, the whole table vibrated and in the silence of the hall it seemed oddly out of place.

He looked as Itachi picked up his phone and glanced at the message, but Shisui lost interest and proceeded to stare into nothingness again.

But the phone vibrated again. And again.

And he heard Itachi sigh.

“Is someone bothering you?” Shisui asked, turning to look at Itachi again whose posture had clearly changed into something stiff.

“It's nothing,” he mumbled, and as he continued to write Shisui couldn't help but stare.

There was something about him that he couldn't place.

Something calm but sullen, and it made Shisui wonder what Itachi's deal was. And there really wasn't anything else to do right now.

He should have brought a book.. or maybe he could fetch his phone from his jacket.

Or maybe..

..

“Hey,” he felt a nudge at his shoulder. “Sleeping on your first day is not good. You were snoring.”

“I was what?”

“Snoring...”

Shisui shrugged.

“I can't believe I studied economics to end up at a place like this..” Shisui mumbled.

_Don't be so boring, Itachi._

“Hm?”

_Damn it._

And Itachi wondered why he fell asleep?

Maybe freezing outside was more interesting than this.

“Ah, here's Kakashi.”

Shisui turned his attention to the guy who entered the desolate building, happy that something was at least happening.

Kakashi was definitely something else than Itachi, who was by now packing his things.

“Kakashi will fill you in on everything you need to know,” Itachi said, and with that, he disappeared deeper into the museum.

And during the rest of his day, he never saw him again.

He, in some deep part within himself, definitely would have liked to at least say goodbye.

Kakashi was not someone that interested him as much. He had spared him a book but as he started reading it he found out it was very pornographic.

He read it anyway, but wondered what guy would even bring that to work.

He learned he would have most work during weekends and holidays, which did make sense when he thought about it.

He even had a few customers, but Kakashi was definitely not helping and Shisui had definitely angered a few as he tried to figure it all out.

Perhaps he could learn to like it here, even with low salary and crazy work hours, but only if he brought himself something to do.

Or perhaps Kakashi had more of those pornographic books to read.

 

       Itachi was trying his best to cook right now.

He was tired, still feeling awkward from work, and had a class to teach that was beginning soon.

Worst of all, he and Madara had gotten into an argument again that morning, and it had made Itachi awfully late for work.

He had always known Madara was slightly jealous, but he would have never imagined that a new co-worker would tick Madara off like that.

He heard the door being unlocked and he could feel his heart beating in his ribcage. They didn't end the argument on good terms, and on top of that he didn't want to reply to Madara's messages during work.

He always had to tiptoe around Madara in order to avoid receiving a cold shoulder.

It didn't use to be like this.

“Hi,” Itachi tried, trying to smile in worry but it was fading as Madara walked right past him, working the cold shoulder perfectly, still in his police officer attire from work.

Madara was in a bad mood, and Itachi couldn't help but fidget around with his cooking as Madara made himself comfortable around their apartment.

“Why did you not answer my messages?” Madara asked after a while of excruciating silence, and Itachi had been dreading this all day.

“I didn't have the time,” Itachi lied.

“Well, what was he like?” Madara asked.

“I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to him,” Itachi admitted.

“Did he try anything?”

“No?”

“Good.”

Itachi didn't understand why Madara had gotten offended that morning, but Itachi was sure Madara had only been in a bad mood and nothing personal. And it seemed he was doing better now, which was time to tell Madara what he had forgotten to.

“Also, I have a class that starts in 30 minutes,” Itachi said.

“What, again? When will you have time to spend with me?”

Itachi looked up, finishing up his dinner and feeling horrid that he and Madara were always busy with work.

If he hadn't scheduled this class, he could have spent more time with Madara now, and maybe things wouldn't have been as tense.

But he needed the experience for his resume and the money.

“I can't cancel it now..” Itachi admitted, chewing on the inside of his cheek as Madara sighed and ignored him.

He set the table and served the food he had cooked, hopeful that at least would lighten Madara's mood.

However, they seated in silence and Itachi was already starting to blame himself for ruining their day.

“This lacks taste,” Madara suddenly bit out, and Itachi could feel a pang of hurt.

“I do not think so,” was something he wanted to say, but he never wanted to quarrel with Madara.

The pang of hurt grew into something more as Madara got up and proceeded to throw his portion in the trash, and get something else out of the fridge.

Itachi tried to think it wasn't anything personal, that Madara probably had a bad day at work or.. or something.

“You should stop spending all that time on that stupid job of yours and go learn something useful instead, like cooking.”

Itachi was quick to push all feelings of hurt away, as dwelling on it was unimportant, as he was probably overreacting.

He ate down his food as fast as he could, as he was to leave soon in order to be on time.

He moved away his dishes and headed for his coat and keys, but Madara stopped him.

“Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. Sometimes you just make me say things I don't mean.”

Itachi couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth tug downwards. He always did his best to do whatever Madara asked him to or be a better person, and disappointing Madara was something he hated.

“It's fine. I have to leave now.”

“Alright. Don't stay a minute too long,” Madara said, giving Itachi a reassuring kiss that felt bitter sweet.

“I wont.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter today, but that's alright!

Home sweet home, Shisui thought bitterly to himself as he unlocked the door to his tiny apartment that was like something he could have won from a cereal box.

Or it was a giant cereal box, he wasn't too sure.

He had kinda hoped he would have landed a great job after graduating from economy school, five years for nothing, but he was still happy he had a job that let him keep his cereal box and afford some cereal to eat.

His box was nothing but a tiny kitchen and a bed in the corner, as well as a bathroom that you shouldn't enter if you didn't like small spaces.

His day at work hadn't been too bad either. Itachi hadn't been there, but he had met a new employee, Shizune, who had like Itachi disappeared deeper into the museum, and the day had been more interesting than the previous.

There had been a class visiting the museum, tiny kids filling the quiet halls. There had also been an old lady who had a diabetic seizure and the ambulance came. Not very pleasant, but he hadn't been bored to death at least.

Shisui was quick to go loot his fridge, hungry from a terribly long day at work, but it was rather empty.

He was interrupted as his phone began ringing, deciding in the process that he might just go to a fast food restaurant.

Without looking at the screen he already knew who it was. His grandmother liked to check up on him daily, especially when she knew Shisui had been through something new – his grandma was fond of gossip.

Or perhaps she still worried too much about him, like she always had when he was little.

His mother had neglected him all too often, his father out of the picture before he had been born.

Shisui didn't blame his mother, now that he had a shot to live his own life he realized things weren't as easy people had led him to believe.

“Hey,” he answered his phone, still searching for food with his other hand.

“How was work?” Shisui couldn't help but grin. His grandma had always been a bit straightforward.

“Some woman had a seizure, the ambulance came,” Shisui told her. Well, he had also learned to be straightforward when talking to his grandma, he knew what she wanted to hear.

There was nothing much more shared between them, besides Shisui listening to what she had done all day as he headed out of that claustrophobia inducing apartment to get something unhealthy but cheap to eat.

 

      “God, you're lazy! Get up already.”

Itachi could feel his heart pounding as he was awakened from his slumber. His eyes shot open and he saw Madara by the door, shedding of his clothes.

Itachi should have known better, a perfect boyfriend should have had dinner ready by now. However, Itachi had a day off and after spending most of the day doing chores and running errands, Itachi had literally passed out on the bed.

He should have taken a nap earlier if he wanted to take one, that way he wouldn't have been caught in the act.

Itachi scolded himself for thinking that, no, he was lazy, he shouldn't nap at all.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid all sleep from him.

He watched solemnly as Madara ignored him and went straight for the tv, but Itachi felt he did deserve it.

Itachi got up, and went straight to prepare something to eat for Madara.

Itachi kept an eye on Madara as he did so, hating the silence that had become so common between them. It wasn't a comfortable silence, not for Itachi at least, as he was always left trying to figure out what Madara was feeling.

It was especially during times like these that Itachi missed his family a lot. He had moved out with Madara and the distance between his family had grown. It was difficult to go see each other, and if it happened Madara liked to tag along.

He didn't even call them too much anymore.

Itachi warmed the oven to throw in a frozen pizza, not very thoughtful but at least there was not much room for failure.

As he waited for the oven to get warmed, Itachi felt the silence was slightly unbearable and approached Madara, sitting down next to him.

“Hey,” Itachi whispered, his arm snaking around Madara's neck and he leaned forward to kiss him, but Madara pulled away in annoyance.

Itachi could feel bile rise in his throat with the hurt, pulling away in turn.

It was not that Itachi was a very affectionate person who craved a lot of contact, but Madara was too cold even for Itachi's liking. The lack of affection always managed to make Itachi feel slightly worthless and it hurt a lot. Also, whenever he did get affection he knew Madara wasn't angry with him.

It was only normal for Itachi to want it every now and then.

After a minute of composing himself, he got up.

He hated their apartment for being so tiny, but at least he could always find some privacy in the bathroom.

“Itachi,” he heard Madara call though, before he could get away. Itachi stopped in his tracks, carefully looking back at his boyfriend, who still paid more attention to the tv. “Come here.”

Itachi did, feeling slightly better and slightly worse that Madara had noticed how he felt. He knew he shouldn't make a fuss out of it. It sometimes made Madara worry and the guilt that followed was usually a bit too much for Itachi

As he reached Madara, his hand stretched out to smother Itachi's cheek, and pulled him down for a brief kiss. It made Itachi feel a bit swept off his feet, but as his eyes saw the movement of Madara's other hand he felt a bit tricked.

He looked at Madara hesitantly, who was unbuttoning his jeans.

Itachi didn't personally like giving blowjobs. At all. He found it slightly repulsive.

Still, he always found himself unable to refuse, like he owed it to Madara. Also, he did want to please him.

So it was a literal give and take, as Itachi revelled in the attention, the hand of Madara brushing through his hair in content as he got down on his knees.

Madara pushed down his jeans and underwear enough so that he could get out his cock, and Itachi took a deep breath before reaching out to grab it, slowly pumping the organ to life.

Madara wasn't responsive even as Itachi finally let his mouth reluctantly envelop the cock, hoping Madara wouldn't be able to tell that he felt hesitant. Madara always did though.

Itachi really tried to relax his throat as he tried to swallow it further, gags and creepy chills creeping up.

Itachi got started and couldn't help the yelp as Madara grabbed his head and forcefully pushed him away.

“Itachi, are you stupid or what? How many times do I have to tell you, no teeth.."

Itachi nodded, but Madara didn't release his grip. Instead, his fingers dug deep into his scalp as he pushed Itachi's head down, and Itachi could do nothing but let Madara have his way, his cock hitting the back of his throat and making Itachi retch.

And once he started to, it was difficult to stop, and he thought he must have sounded pathetic gagging, Madara's fingers growing tighter, pulling his hair. Tears welled in Itachi's eyes as the cock kept going deeper, hitting the wall of his mouth, making it difficult for Itachi to time his breathing.

As Madara came, there was nothing intimate about it. No shared words of love, nothing, just his cum running down Itachi's throat, making him cough violently, forcing Madara to release him.

“You're such a drama queen, Itachi..” Madara hissed, as Itachi tried to stop his convulsing, pushing his head against the cushions of the couch for comfort. “Get out of here, you're ruining it.”

Itachi did, throwing the pizza in the oven on his way to the bathroom, where he could wipe away tears and drool and cum that had dirtied his face.

He also went ahead and rinsed his mouth, trying to get rid of the nasty taste. If Madara wanted him to suck cock all the time maybe he should quit smoking.

Itachi cringed at the thought. He felt slightly paranoid that Madara would miraculously be able to read his thoughts now as well.

Itachi went to guard the pizza, just so it wouldn't burn. He kept an eye on Madara from time to time, feeling slightly awkward, wanting to know whether Madara was upset with his once again lousy performance.

Silence was all he got, even as the pizza was ready and Itachi served it.

Itachi himself went to read a book in the bed, and so keeping any noise down for Madara. He didn't know what else to do.

“Thank you,” Madara said after a while, and Itachi felt like nothing else could have felt as good.

Madara even cleaned up the dishes, as Itachi watched him carefully in case it was another trick.

"I have to leave for work again," Madara announced.

Disappointing, but Itachi was used to it by now. Emergencies sometimes demanded Madara's time, even if Itachi thought it to be unfair from time to time. Madara worked way too much.

“Ok, stay safe,” Itachi wished, and Madara left without word.

 

      Itachi stretched on the bed as something had disturbed his sleep, again.

As he looked around he noticed that Madara had returned, fumbling around in the dark. Itachi settled down, tired, knowing Madara would probably be exhausted as well.

Both of them had early shifts tomorrow morning anyway.

He listened to Madara undress in the dark, and felt the bed dip as he climbed on.

Itachi didn't expect Madara to press against him, fully naked, and he felt slightly baffled as Madara's hands slid under his underwear and pushed them down. Itachi reluctantly aided in kicking them off as Madara proceeded to grab at his flesh.

He didn't complain, even if he wanted to only sleep. Madara had told him that sometimes he got so weary from work that he needed to force his thoughts off it. 

Itachi figured this was his way of release.

And, like giving blowjobs, Itachi didn't especially like this either. The intimacy was great but Madara was never caring, not even now as Itachi didn't get much of a warning as he forced himself inside.

It hurt, but physical pain affected Itachi less and less each day, and even as his walls stretched and ruptured as Madara's cock pushed deeper, Itachi felt slightly numb.

Madara's fingers bruised Itachi's hips, and bodily fluids stung in the tears that Madara's forceful entry had caused. 

Madara complained that Itachi was dead in bed, but it was all Itachi could do. It made him feel terrible to the core but he tried, he tried to make it enjoyable for Madara.

It wasn't enough though, and Madara didn't need to spell it out loud.

Itachi cringed as Madara kept on slamming into him, trying to not let his body react too heavily, even though it still coiled up in an attempt to get away.

Madara came inside him, just as dispassionate as last time, as he waited out his high and pulled away, leaving Itachi as alone as he had been before. Itachi turned his head to faintly make out the figure of Madara turning his back to him, going to sleep like always. 

And Itachi wasn't an affectionate or needy guy. But it hurt.

He felt good for nothing, even though he tried not to be. 

Itachi put down his head again and tried to go to sleep. Madara always told him that he was struggling, and that one day things would get better.

Itachi did as he always did, waited and hoped that Madara would become as loving again as he once had been, just as he kept promising.

Madara had let him believe that he was the only thing keeping the other sane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright sorry at the wait! been really busy and unmotivated too, and this is probably really short but let's hope I can pick the pace up until next time :D

Having coffee breaks in this job was worse than working. That's at least what Shisui was thinking as he kept staring into the wall of their tiny, crammed staff room, munching on some cheap granola bar he'd managed to bring with him.

As uneventful as working, definitely, and it was quiet and dull and..

It would be nicer if they had a little more staff so he could chat with someone. Now of course, there were the belongings of more than one person in the room, evidence that there was some staff around, but not a soul for as far as his eyes could see.

Well his eyes didn't see that far, as the room was incredibly small. But what he meant was, that it'd be nice to have that family feel to your coworkers that you'd normally have with a small staff like this, but.. everyone was just keeping to themselves.

Well not that he'd expect museum workers to be extremely social.. well now he was just being biased, but still, so far he wasn't feeling like he fit in.

He finished his bar, drinking the last of his water, counted the minutes he still had left to work.

His eyes started to hurt, and he blinked, noticing he'd been staring not into the wall, but into the coat of a certain someone.

He sighed, cleaning up the wrappers and dishes he left behind, pretending he wasn't still thinking about Itachi.

He had a few minutes left to spend, and dug out his phone, but as he looked at Itachi's belongings again he couldn't help but get an unshakeable thought.

_If they wont tell me about themselves I guess I just have to find out.. wait, I'm not like that.. right?_

Who was he kidding.

It was harmless anyway.

He approached the coat, and thinking twice about what he was doing, heart beating.

He carefully slipped his hand in the pocket.

The door flew open.

Shisui jumped and almost screamed as he conspicuously withdrew his hand and acted like he wasn't aware of what he was just doing.

He saw Itachi standing there, frozen, staring at him while clutching onto the handle of the door.

_Oh geez,_ Shisui thought, of course it was the person that wasn't supposed to see him do that!

_Think of some good lie, Shisui, you have to!_

“Ehh, sorry! I needed a.. charger! Sorry, I should have asked you first, but I don't know where to find-”

Shisui was rambling, even more so when he saw the mortified look on Itachi's face.

“Please don't do that again,” Itachi said, voice deep and unforgiving, but his face was pale and horrified.

_Oh shit, he thinks I'm a total creep!_

“Ahah,” Shisui laughed nervously, his sweaty palm furiously rubbing his neck, “don't worry, I'm not a rapist or anything like that.”

Shisui wanted the earth to swallow him immediately as he realized what he had said, and just counted the torturous slow seconds as Itachi avoided his gaze awkwardly, grabbed whatever he was searching for (Shisui had no idea, he was anticipating the devil to take him) and watched Itachi leave as quick as he could.

Shisui suddenly remembered to breathe as he stood there, trying to make sense out of what had just happened.

And shoot, break's over.

He decided he needed to go out drinking once he was out of here.

 

      Itachi was fastening the buttons on his coat, still feeling a bit shaken from earlier.

If Madara were to find out, he'd-

Well, Itachi didn't know exactly what, but it wouldn't be good. And he shouldn't worry, anyone would tell him not to worry, but they hadn't met Madara. Madara _always_ found out.

It was one of the traits that Itachi disliked, his inability to share. Well, not that he had to share Itachi with Shisui anyway, but still, that bitter jealousy was something Madara had a hard time hiding.

Itachi didn't stay one second longer than he had to, and exited the staff room. He rounded the corner of the hallway with a relaxing sigh, until his eyes met Madara's, who stood there chatting to Shisui by the counter, all smiles.

It took Itachi to a while back, when Sasuke and Madara were all teeth and claws.

_He couldn't have possibly found out._

Itachi stood there, unable to move as Madara said something to Shisui before strolling over, fearing the worst. Yet, as Madara reached him, he hooked an arm around his waist and pecked his lips softly.

He sighed out of relief and let his body relax from its coiled state.

Itachi wasn't a fan of public displays, but it definitely beat Madara being angry with him, so he couldn't help but smile slightly.

Neither said anything, just a gentle hand on the lower of his back that led him away from there. The silence was worrying, but so was the eyes that he felt burning into his back as they left the building.

Snow was slowly falling, making the world white again, covering up the dirty black snow that had been lying around in piles next to the pavement. It was not making the rest of the snow pure though, and Itachi was certain something hid behind Madara's consideration to pick him up today.

Just like the snow, Madara's smile was always trying to cover up something unattractive. But just like the freshly fallen snow, it was beautiful to look at and you could pretend nothing was under it.

 

      Shisui was swirling his glass of alcohol around, staring at the liquid swish around in a daze.

He'd found the right place to come comfort himself, a quiet crowd, cheap alcohol and a mood to suit his own with music and lighting making it all just more dim.

His fuck up earlier had been wiped out by the mere thought, Itachi was gay. And taken. By some icky just to rub it in his wound.

Well, it's not like the reveal had made him crush on Itachi or something, it was probably just jealousy that made him feel more stuck on thinking about the other man.

He was taken. Yeah, it was probably just the fact that he was taken that Shisui was feeling this intrigued, anyway, not because he liked him.

The guy was a wet blanket after all!

Well, Shisui was not better if you took what happened earlier into account. The thought gave him disgusting chills that made him nauseous, and took a sip out of his glass. A rather large one.

He sunk lower, elbows gliding over the counter as he just wanted to curl up into a ball, the sticky alcohol on the surface tugging at his sleeves. He didn't mind if his shirt got all dirty.

Glass shattering could be heard in the distance, over the interlacing voices and slow music playing, and Shisui was stuck thinking about how he'd pull of going to work with hungover tomorrow.

Well, he could call in sick and avoid seeing Itachi for a while. Yeah, that'd feel good.

Noises were heard again, and as Shisui was ordering another drink since the last one was not nearly enough, he casually looked over as he waited for the bartender to serve him up.

His eyes caught that he hadn't wanted and Shisui felt his drunken soul cringe in bad luck.

Wasn't that the icky guy that had kissed Itachi earlier, sitting by a table with four, laughing and clearly intoxicated?

Shisui couldnt take his eyes off the scene.

He paid for his drink in a bit of a fumble since he was so distraught, and his luck did not improve even though he had been hoping for it.

Wasn't that someone completely else than Itachi, sliding his hands up the icky guy's stomach?

It felt wrong, all of it. The gloomy environment and the strong liquor was no longer inviting, it was beating at Shisui like a nightmare. It felt off, Itachi, and this guy, it was definitely off.

Shisui wasn't drunk enough to be dealing with this, so he left his drink untouched, took his jacket and headed out to the stormy weather, hoping he hadn't been seen.

He would have thought his previous jealousy would be screaming of joy but he felt even worse now. Itachi hadn't looked happy, and even though Shisui couldn't assume he knew about their relationship he knew he had gotten involved in it all now.

He wasn't sure he was heading the right direction, but if the scene wasn't sobering enough, he hoped the cold air would be.

He'd call in sick tomorrow, because he definitely didn't want to make a decision this soon.

 


End file.
